


Le Bruit du silence

by LonelyDay



Series: De l'ombre à la lumière [5]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Thor: The Dark World, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor et Loki se sont perdus au milieu des larmes et du sang et il ne reste presque plus rien de leurs sentiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Bruit du silence

**Author's Note:**

> Un Thor/Loki, post-Avengers, pre-Thor : The Dark World, écrit du POV de Loki ( peut-être un peu OOC, à voir ). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de Marvel, la création de Stan Lee et Jack Kirby et les films sont de Kenneth Branagh, Joss Whedon et Alan Taylor. En espérant que cela vous plaise.

Sa main sur le manche de sa lame tremblait et le tranchant, brillant, caressait avidement le cou de Thor qui lui était offert.

Un tour de plus que son frère bien aimé n'avait pas vu venir ou peut-être, simplement, celui-ci s'était-il montré moins vigilent. Après toutes ces années, tous ces combats qu'ils avaient joué l'un à côté de l'autre, Thor aurait dû savoir.

Loki s'était laissé traîner jusqu'à Asgard, endossant sans protester le rôle du perdant. Il s'était contenté de suivre Thor, la tête baissée. Son frère ne pouvait pas être stupide au point de croire en des remords, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Il aurait dû s'assurer que Loki n'était pas armé.

Il avait tourné la tête rien qu'un instant et la tentation avait été trop forte. C'était une pulsion, rien de plus, à laquelle Loki avait méchamment répondu, comme lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle et qu'un flot ininterrompu de paroles coulait d'entre ses lèvres, brisant les apparences - _comme un chien qui court après son os_.

Le prince déchu s'était jeté sur la lame dissimulée dans un des replis de son costume sans songer aux conséquences. Ses mains, bien que fermement enserrées, avaient pu s'y agripper et d'un coup, l'arme s'était glissée sous le menton du Dieu du tonnerre.

Que croyait-il, Thor ? Pensait-il sincèrement qu'une simple muselière et des fers pouvaient l'arrêter ?

Loki avait parfaitement le temps de lui trancher la gorge. Une simple pression sur la carotide et le fils doré d'Odin se viderait comme un porc. Il imaginait déjà ce précieux liquide ruisseler entre ses doigts et la vie du héros qui ne tiendrait plus qu'à un fil. Il pourrait même s'ouvrir les veines et mêler sa boue de Jötun à celle d'un vrai dieu. Alors Thor et lui deviendraient frères, pour de bon. Une telle pensée aurait horrifié Loki autrefois, mais il se surprit de voir à quel point certaines choses avaient pu changer - comment, comment, comment,  _comment_ en étaient-ils arrivés là.

Le sorcier calma pourtant ses ardeurs. Thor avait eu tout juste le temps de réagir avant que les soldats d'Odin n'interviennent. D'un geste autoritaire de la main, il les avait arrêtés et son marteau qui prolongeait son bras, partie intégrante de son corps, avait répliqué. Il suffirait d'une petite impulsion pour que le crâne de Loki explose et que son cerveau devienne bouillie. Tout disparaîtrait avec un seul coup. Que Loki tente de le blesser et les deux frères mourraient avant même d'avoir pu contempler leur oeuvre - _et à quoi bon ?!_

Le Dieu du mensonge osa finalement croiser ses yeux déments à ceux du Dieu du tonnerre, pleins de reproches. Il leva la tête lentement, le regard colère et triste, le même regard dont l'adolescent stupide et cupide avait usé pour se jouer de son monde - mais ses prunelles étaient vertes et empoisonnées désormais et il n'y avait plus qu'une lueur de folie pour en exsuder. Des fils d'Odin il ne restait plus que deux bêtes enragées. À les voir se déchirer, difficile de croire qu'ils avaient été frères d'armes - et Loki lui-même avait parfois du mal à y croire. Quelques années auparavant - cela ne pouvait être plus d'un siècle, Loki en aurait donné sa main à couper - Thor protégeait encore Loki et le Dieu du mensonge, toujours sur ses gardes, s'assurait de son œil de vautour qu'aucun de leurs ennemis ne prennent en traître le plus victorieux des héros d'Asgard.

Mais ces temps s'étaient perdus, au milieu des lames et des cris. Le destin les avait rattrapés et ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour l'éviter.

Cela fit rire Loki. Le son qui sortit de sa bouche, malheureusement, ne fut qu'un râle pathétique qui se répercuta entre les mâchoires de fer qui l'emprisonnaient.

Thor le dévisagea en retour. Ses lèvres se murent, s'entrouvrant et se refermant légèrement.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

Loki plaqua alors sa main contre la joue de son frère et s'y accrocha, comme à un roc, son dernier point d'attache vers la réalité - d'où toute insanité lui sembla soudainement si loin de lui et beaucoup moins lourde à porter. Il n'y avait rien de plus familier que cet air incompris qu'il lisait sur le visage de Thor.

Celui-ci dut voir quelque chose qu'il interpréta comme du désespoir dans les yeux perdus qui le fixaient car il passa une main dans les cheveux de Loki. Ce n'était ni trop brutal pour qu'il l'agresse, ni trop doux pour qu'il le réconforte. Cela avait été l'un des gestes préférés du plus jeune prince - _et oh il s'en souvenait_. Thor s'asseyait à côté de lui après une rude bataille qu'ils venaient de remporter, lui massait doucement le crâne. Il le serrait dans ses bras la nuit pour le calmer quand Loki venait s'y réfugier et caressait la chevelure sombre qui s'éparpillait sur sa poitrine. Il posait ses doigts sur la nuque du sorcier lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, dans le lit de l'un ou de l'autre, Loki, nu, toujours blotti contre lui. Il y avait du soutien et du courage dans ce simple geste, une façon de dire qu'il restait encore de l'espoir.

Puis le souffle chaud que Thor exhalait, haletant, balaya le visage de Loki qui ferma les yeux.

Un instant le sorcier oublia tout. Cette maudite Manhattan qui n'était redevenue rien de moins que le tout petit point dans l'univers qu'elle aurait dû rester, les Vengeurs, ces guignoles en collants à qui Thor s'attacherait beaucoup trop, ses ascendants de monstres, le trône d'Odin et les royaumes pour lesquels il se serait damné et tout ce qui avait causé sa perte - _et la folie qui grouillait sous sa peau comme des millions de petits insectes pour le dévorer de l'intérieur_. Il n'y avait plus que Thor face à lui, Thor qui le tenait, Thor qui le menaçait, mais Thor qui était bien là, avec lui.

Loki lâcha sa lame dont le tintement ne se fit entendre que bien trop tardivement à son goût. Il poussa violemment Thor qui fut projeté contre le mur blanc de la prison. Mjölnir tomba à terre dans un fracas assourdissant que le sorcier n'eut d'autre choix que de masquer. De cette cage, rien ne sortirait. Pas un son, pas un bruit, rien que le silence.

Un sort les enveloppa avec le peu de magie qui lui restait et personne ne put noter aucun de leurs mouvements.

Loki se glissa contre Thor qui se pressait contre ses hanches. Il se nicha au creux de ce cou qu'il avait, des années auparavant, mordu jusqu'au sang et en huma l'odeur. S'en dégageait la même senteur de sueur qui perlait le corps de Thor après leurs ébats - c'était exactement la même, sans le sang, ni les larmes pour la ternir, rien que la sueur et la passion dévorante qui les animaient.

Il lui avait indéniablement manqué.

Loki déboucla leur ceinture avec hâte, bien que maladroitement, ses doigts ripant sur le cuir de leurs pantalons. Il repoussa d'un regard mécontent, son frère - _ça ne sonnait plus si faux à ce moment_ \- qui tenta de lui venir en aide. Leurs chairs libérées, les doigts de Thor trouvèrent rapidement le chemin vers ses cuisses et lentement vinrent flatter sa queue. La bouche, elle, baisait ses tempes. Loki agrippa son aîné à la nuque jusqu'à y creuser des sillons de ses ongles acérés. Il balança sa tête en arrière et laissa échapper sans retenue à une série de murmures inaudibles, sous le traitement de ces doigts qui le connaissaient par cœur, traitant chaque recoin de sa peau comme le plus précieux des trésors - _comme un dévot qui dédierait sa vie au temple de sa foi_.

Ils se retrouvèrent à terre, Loki à quatre pattes, attendant que Thor ne vienne le pénétrer. Quand son frère entra en lui, son cœur explosa en mille morceaux - _et qui viendrait les ramasser après tout ça ?!_

Il ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'ils accordèrent leur danse dans une harmonie imparfaite et brutale dont Loki n'avait pas souvenir.

Autrefois, pourtant, les choses avaient eu un autre goût, autrefois, un brouillard n'avait pas envahi son esprit et le sang ne tâchait pas ses mains - _autrefois Jane n'avait été qu'un prénom parmi tant d'autres_.

Thor se serra contre lui, ses jambes battant l'arrière des siennes, ses mains remontant sur le torse du sorcier qui tremblait à ce toucher. Ses lèvres caressèrent la bande de chair juste sous la monstruosité qui l'enfermait. Elles lâchèrent un gémissement qui ressemblait plus à un soupir et Loki frissonna. Le froid du métal croisa la chaleur des larmes qui glissèrent dans son cou et s'insinuèrent dans sa prison de fer.

La douleur de Thor l'aurait réjoui quelques heures plus tôt. Des larmes, pour un tel guerrier, n'avaient pas de prix, si rares qu'on aurait pu les qualifier de présents à quiconque elles étaient réservées. Loki n'en avait peut-être vues qu'une dizaine en trois mille ans et toutes lui étaient destinées.

Le sorcier repoussa le guerrier qui resta figé. Il se tourna pour lui faire face. Les yeux de Thor brillaient et le dévisageaient dans un mélange d'envie et de questions. Loki s'approcha doucement et se glissa contre lui. Il griffa de ses mains prisonnières la cuirasse qui les recouvraient tous les deux et ses doigts rencontrèrent la chair et ils finirent peau contre peau. Il ondula lascivement des hanches, leurs sexes se touchant parfois, sans lâcher du regard un seul instant les orbes bleues qui le suivaient - _qui l'avaient toujours suivi, pour le guider comme une étoile dans la nuit noire_.

Loki se cambra et s'empala sur le membre dressé de Thor qui s'accrochait à ses épaules. Proche, toujours plus proche, sa tête reposant contre ce torse qu'il avait tant de fois marqué de ses baisers, il se laissa guider jusqu'à la délivrance.

À moitié nu et en sueur, Loki se recroquevilla contre son frère qui l'entoura de deux gigantesques bras, comme le petit garçon qui rêvait de batailles et de gloire l'avait fait dans leur jeunesse - _et un autre souvenir qui ne s'était pas perdu dans les limbes de la démence_. La main de Thor caressa de nouveau ses cheveux et soulagea son crâne douloureux, puis l'air fit frémir ses lèvres abîmées. La muselière venait de tomber.

Thor posa sa bouche sur la sienne et lécha les petites blessures qui la crevaient, comme pour les faire disparaître.

Il se mit à sourire et le brouillard qui emplissait la tête de Loki se fit soudain plus clair.

Il ne leur restait donc plus que ça.


End file.
